Death is the Purpose of Life
by shanagi95
Summary: Harry died - and lived again. He certainly did not choose this, but then again, when had he ever? His life was always a mess after all. At least this time the goal is easier.


**Not beta'd.**

**Word count: 1,175 words.**

* * *

The moment Harry touched the Resurrection Stone during the War in Hogwarts, he sealed his own fate for something he never wanted; a curse. But he did not know that fact.

When he walked into the clearing of Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest, he was accompanied by the ghosts of his parents and godfathers; James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Head held up straight and with eyes looking on Voldemort's noseless face; he let his hands grow slack, not even tensing as he gave into what he believed as his destiny, his fate that was predicted by one prophecy by Trelawney.

He let his eyes close as green light flashed.

.

When he opened his eyes after leaving the King's Cross, he pretended he was dead. Voldemort woke up as he did though, and the Dark Lord led a parade made for Harry's death to Hogwarts, never realizing that his second-to-last Horcrux had been destroyed by his own hands. His last Horcrux, Nagini, then was destroyed by somebody who people believed was a coward, Neville Longbottom.

Harry Potter, in the middle of the chaos made by Nagini's death, 'resurrected' himself. Following it was an epic battle between him and Voldemort, finished by him getting the Elder wand's loyalty then he killed Voldemort by his Expelliarmus.

What he didn't expect though, was for his body to collapse before he grabbed the Elder wand. The wand flew behind him as his body fell to the ground, eyes still opened from looking at the wand.

.

When he 'opened' his eyes again, it was to blackness that seemed unending. The blackness was so thick that he was not sure if his eyes were opened. He tried to stand op, flexed his fingers, rotated his head, but he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't know if he had indeed moved or if everything was only his imagination.

If he was left alone like that for longer, he was sure he would go crazy. But fortunately, suddenly, out of nowhere a voice was heard. The voice was not raspy, not too deep, and not too high; the voice was indescribable.

Harry tried to say something, but nothing formed out of his mouth – or maybe something did, but he couldn't hear it. He wasn't even sure if his mouth moved a millimeter.

"Harry James Potter," the voice said, with perfect intonation and speed – not a whisper, not too loud, not too slow, and not too fast, "You are a weird being indeed. You are one of mortals, but you are not really a mortal. You are supposed to be the Master of Death, but at the same time you are not the Master of Death."

Harry wanted to ask something, to demand an explanation, but he was not sure he could do anything at all. Heck, he didn't even know where the voice was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from every direction, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

"I will give you an explanation, mortal," the voice continued, as if the owner had heard the boy-who-lived's silent question, "since you mortals like explanation very much. Despite my generosity, do not expect me to explain everything to details."

"The Master of Death is a title given to mortal who successfully acquires complete loyalty of the three Hallows'; the Elder wand, Resurrection stone, and Invisibility cloak. You successfully gained their ownership and loyalty, but in fact you had not achieved all of what the Master of Death needs. You had not touched the Elder wand even once to certify your claim on it. It means that you are not completely the Master of Death, which is the reason I cannot let you die and get into the never-ending reincarnation cycle without wiping your memories or let you live without aging forever, both are what most likely will happen if you been the Master of Death."

Harry was horrified; he couldn't even try to form a word. He didn't dare to imagine of what will happen if he had become the Master of Death. Living forever! He certainly did not want that!

"From the time when you were struck by your first killing curse, a fragment of your soul was attached onto Tom Riddle's main soul; the reason why the link between you two is not one way. It should have been a Horcrux of yours if not for the fact that your soul was pure by the time of its making, not stained by death at all. Due to that fact, it was not really a Horcrux, and thus you will keep on living when your main soul was vanished from the mortal world if you had not insisted on killing Riddle. When you killed Riddle, you killed the fragment of your soul that was left on him and in turn killed you. And because of that, mortal, you are not a complete mortal because your soul is not complete upon your death."

Harry could not help but wonder what happened to Voldemort then. The soul of the snake face surely was not complete too by the time of his death, right?

"And now, what should I do with you? Choose mortal, will you be the Master of Death, or are you going to try to become a normal mortal? Should you choose to be the Master of Death, I will let you live again to certify your connection and claim with your elder wand. Your life there should be simple. Should you choose to be a normal mortal, you will have a much harder fate."

_And now it is up to me_, Harry thought humorously. _Be cursed and have a simple life, or be normal and have a hard life?_

_Fuck it_, he thought. His life will never be easy anyway.

"Alright mortal, I see you have made your choice. I will inform you that you should try to live normally and die of natural death, or you will have to start over again."

Startled, Harry tried to look around and ask for explanation. When did he choose something? How did the voice know it? And, most importantly, what the hell was his choice?!

"We will meet again, Harry James Potter, at the time when you have finished your task and reached your goal."

.

The third time Harry Potter opened his eyes after having the weirdest moment of his life, he didn't even expect good things to come of it. And indeed, when he felt his entire body damp with sticky stuff and was faced with giant-like human, he did not feel too surprised. Such was the normality of his life.

_I guess my choice is to become a mortal, eh?_

Now, as the soul that once called Harry James Potter was christened as Yamamoto Takeshi, the baby-but-not-really just closed his eyes, unaware – or more like uncaring – of the loud cries leaving his open mouth.

In this new life of his, it seemed like his goal was only to die of natural death here. It was not a hard task, right?

* * *

**This is just an idea that suddenly pop up in my head, and won't leave me alone even after I reminded it that I still haven't got free time to type. And even if I got time, I should be continuing my old ones, not a new story. But it was very demanding and hard-headed. So, here it is, a cross over between Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Harry Potter.**

**I will say that I do not know when I will update this – if I will. The reason is because I am not too familiar with the canon (I don't really read the manga, most of my knowledge comes from fanfiction), I am still busy with university, and I am not sure if continuing this will be a good idea. Most of my stories that is great as a one-shot (and this can be one-shot, right?) becomes really bad when I try to make a multi-chaptered story of it. ****If my writing skill is rusty from not writing for so long, or some of my info is wrong, please tell me.**

**So, yeah, tell me if you think this is worth continuing and what you think should happen next. The continuation of this story is depending on you, readers.**

**And I will start signing my update, I think. This is a new thing I tried to make a habit of.**

**With love,**

**Shane**


End file.
